Qin Feng
|aliases = Young Master Qin Feng'er Seducer Sage Prince Qin Big Brother Feng|relatives = |affiliation = |marital = |species =Human |gender =Male |status = Alive|age = 21|Relatives = Qin Huang (Father) Su Su (Mother) Qin Shitian (Grandfather) Qin Ye (Cousin)|Rank = Stage 3|affiliation(s) = Acropolis City's Qin Family|Love Interest(s) = Lin Beibei Zhao Lingxian Han Yingying Bai Qing Yun Xiao Xu Ruorou Li Yuchen Rao Shiman Hua Xianyue Liu Wenjing Liu Bingbing Su Qiuyue Su Xiatian|image = 1.jpg|Image = Hedonist-sovereign.jpg|Allies = Zhang Biao Long-hair Baldy Wild Wolf|external strength = Stage 4|inner strength = Stage 3|hedonist rank = Level 5 Hedonist Mortal|occupation(s) = Student Group Leader of Sales Department in Royal Group Boss of Feng Group}} Before Hedonist System: Qin Feng was a hedonistic young master who didn’t even have the strength to truss up a chicken.Even a strong woman could probably beat him with a single hand. After Hedonist System: Qin Feng was a wolf in sheepskin. He used the preconceptions everyone had of him being an idler and useless trash to confuse his enemies. He never cared about the unfounded gossip and biting remarks, and they even became his secret weapon. He allowed his opponents to scorn and look down on him, while he was like a cheetah hiding in the dark watching his enemies act like clowns. Then, at the most opportune moment, he would suddenly ambush them so the opponent is caught unprepared, amazing the world with his brilliant feat... Abilities Languages He was not only wellversed in the French language, he could speak all the languages of the world’s eight major countries too. The reason was simple—he deliberately learned it just to hook up with girls around the world. Elementary Caligraphy Skill Elementary Piano Skill Intermediate Art Skill Intermediate Car Racing Skill High grade Financial Management skill Cost: 2,000 Hedonist Points. After purchase, Host Qin Feng will become a legend in the financial world. Techniques Thunder Tiger Fist Elementary Sword Skills: Skill Rank: Yellow Rank Mid-Grade (Rank Divisions: Sovereign, Heaven, Earth, Black, Yellow) Phantom Whip Technique Skill Rank: Yellow Rank Top Grade (Rank Divisions: Sovereign, Heaven, Earth, Black, Yellow) When using this skill, the host can release thousands of overlapping whip shadows to form a screen and confuse the opponent. Paired with Inner Qi, one can continuously release powerful shadow whip attacks that will leave the opponent with nowhere to hide Wind Blade Technique Earth Rank The Vajra Esotery Skill level: SovereignWhoever cultivates this skill will be the number one External expert. His body will become as hard as an adamantine, and indestructible by any means. Cultivation Hedonist Sovereign System External Strength Inner Strength Breaking through limits: Stage 1-while figting with Yu Wen Xiang Stage 2-while dighting with Uncle Feng(Zhang Fei-murderer) Stage three inner qi and Stage 4 external strength(chapter 289) Items System can store all items with Spiritual Qi. Equipment Grades: Hedonist Gold Equipment, Purple Equipment, Blue Equipment, Orange Equipment, White Equipment. Flying Dragon Armour * Equipment Grade: Orange Top Grade Equipment * When equipped, adds 250 kilograms onto the Host’s body, helping the host train at all times and quickly break through his body’s limits. Once removed, the Host will burst out with unfathomable speed. * Announcement: The Flying Dragon Armour is created with the cartilage of a spirit beast. Its innate capabilities are to protect the body and increase the speed of breaks through bodily limits. When fused, it absorbed the Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade, which is made of mainly Winter Iron. With the addition of Winter Iron, it will feel cool and comfortable and make the wearer clear and invigorated, allowing them to always be in a first-rate battle condition. Sword Little Li Throwing Knife Winter Iron Gloves * Equipment Grade: White Rank Upper Grade Weapon. Crafted with a thousand-year Winter Iron as its primary material and strong without comparison, it can collapse mountains and crush rocks. Its natural Winter Iron properties makes the wearer ice-cold from head to toe and clears their determination. It also increases battle endurance and precision.” Pets Little Piggy * Little Pig was a cute, soft pink pig, but you mustn’t belittle it! As the Hedonist Sovereign System’s battle pet and NPC with multiple roles, he had the System’s various techniques, pills, martial skills, equipment, and so on in his grasp. Every time Qin Feng didn’t understand something, he had to ask Little Pig to explain it to him Pikachu (gifted to Xu Ruorou) * Fusion of mouse and cat. Black Turtle * Fusion of poison snake and sea turtle. Glacial Snow Mastiff Flaming Golden Falcon Medicine grades for pills in the system: Sovereign, grade nine, grade eight… grade two, and grade one. Gold Sore Medicine Trivia * He beat Williams in car race with bike. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Qin family Category:Stub